


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Robbie and Shane celebrate Saint Patrick's Day via Skype.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/gifts).



> I know this holiday is a bigger deal where I live than where you live, but you deserve a lovely fic about lovely Irishmen. Tá tú an ceann is fearr. (Hopefully Google didn't screw up the phrase "you're the best.")
> 
> This week also featured Pi Day and the Ides of March, but I couldn't think of a fic to write for those.

Shane opened his laptop and pulled up Skype. Within a minute or so, the call came through.

"Top o' the morning to you, me lad!" Robbie was wearing a ridiculous green top hat, an Ireland flag painted on each cheek, and a green shirt with the words "Erin go Bragh!"

The Southampton striker facepalmed. "First of all, the sun's after setting, so it isn't the top of the morning. Second of all, I am not celebrating the both of us getting called up with you looking like that and saying such nonsense, you knob."

"It's the 17th of March, Shane!" The Burnley winger grinned widely. "We have to be proud to be Irish on Saint Paddy's Day!"

With a groan, Shane shook his arms as if he were knocking sense into his boyfriend à la their countryman Conor McGregor. "Stop talking like that, you prick!"

"Or what?" Robbie grinned at the sight of Shane's arms, muscular from his hurling days. (Well, at this point the hurling days probably weren't an influence on his arms, but today he was attributing them to hurling!) "You'll not let me at your prick when we're finally reunited?"

"Something like that." Shane sighed. "Robbie, you love to watch rugby and hurling. You're fecking obsessed with potatoes. When are you anything other than proud to be Irish?"

"But today we get to celebrate that! And we get to celebrate the both of us getting called up! Coincidence? I think not!"

"I think so, me Robbie." Shane smiled in spite of himself. "There's a line you want to say, isn't there?"

With a gleeful cackle, Robbie practically sang it: "Kiss me, I'm Irish!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
